Fallen Angel
by Anime Monster
Summary: Angels and Demons rage a never ending war for their masters, Gods, Goddesses, and Devils, in the mortal realm. Hiatus
1. Preparing for Battle

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z. They are owned by two different Japanese people whose names escape my memory. I make no money off of this.

Author's Note: This is AU.

I decided to rewrite this and change some of the formatting. So, if you read this before it might be a good idea to reread it.

Characters (names have been changed):  
Serenity--Usagi/Serena  
Endymoin--Mamoru/Darien  
Vann--Ami/Amy  
Minne--Minako/Mina  
Fuoco--Rei/Raye  
Ceresoveras--Makoto/Lita  
Terra--Hotaru  
Himmel--Haruka/Amara  
Hav--Michiru/Michelle  
Umbrio--Setsuna/Trista

**_Fallen Angel  
_Chapter One: Preparing for Battle**

**Heaven  
**  
Serenity looked down on the human world below her with a small smile on her lips though her eyes were sad. She wore a floor length white dress, though you couldn't tell as she was sitting and hugging her legs to her chest. Her large white feathered wings were folded near close to her. She was a general of the goddess Selene in the lunar angel army.

Selene had a large army with many generals, though she trusted none as much as Serenity. Serenity was a fifteenth generation general in Selene's army. She took over for her mother, who took over for her mother, etc. etc. However, it was only the eldest female that became general. Serenity, despite being close to two hundred years old was the youngest general of Selene's army, though no one objects because she had served her mother from a very young age.

Vann, Minne, Fuoco, Ceresoveras, Himmel, Hav, Terra, and Umbrio came towards their friend and leader. They were colonels for Serenity. There was one more, but he never showed up on time. She smiled to them and then asked, "Where is Colonel Endymoin?"

It was no secret that she didn't like Endymoin. While she was often informal with her friends, with Endymoin she was always formal. She hadn't choose him as general. Luna, one of the military advisors to Selene had choosen him. He was an egotistical pig who didn't listen to her orders.

"Behind you, Serenity-love," he said. Serenity frowned. Luna had chosen him based on his lust for Serenity. She hated him and didn't have any desire to marry him, but Luna wanted him to be her husband and figured that if she put him in Serenity's army than Serenity would see reason. It had been ninety years and Serenity had yet to "see reason."

"Tomorrow we go into battle," she said. She pulled out a map she had made of the location they were going to be battling in. "This is a place the humans call Tokyo. It's in the country they call Japan." She pulled out pictures and handed one to each of the angels around her. "Vann, the location pictured is called Tokyo Tower, I need you to be on the top of it with your equipment. We need to know what we are fighting, be prepared to fly at any moment."

Vann nodded. She had dark blue wings that matched her hair perfectly. "I should get ready than." Without much more of an excuse she stood up and left.

"Fuoco, I need you and a group of sharp shooters to be on top of those buildings. Aim towards the ground. That's where the opposition with come from," Serenity said. An angel whose wings looked like flames nodded. "You may go get started.

"Himmel, I want you on the ground, facing Tokyo Tower, but allow Fuoco's team to be ahead of yours," she said. Himmel was an angel with navy blue wings. Said angel nodded and left.

"Hav, I want you to be on the buildings opposite of Fuoco with another group of sharp shooters," she said. Hav nodded, her sea green wings matched her hair. Hav left.

"Endymoin and Minne I want you to behind Tokyo Tower, when the tower falls I want you two to lead the troops forward and clean up the mess. Minne, capture as many as you can," Minne nodded. She had orange wings. She was also Serenity's sister. She was predicted to take control in Serenity's absence.

"Why do we have to wait for the tower to fall?"

"Do you want to be smashed, colonel?" Serenity asked. The man shook his head and ruffled his black wings, leaving with Minne.

"Ceresoveras, you are in charge of healing. I want none of my troops or the humans to get injured and die. You lead the medics at that location. Run into and out of the battle with the injured angels," she said. Ceresoveras had pink wings, which clashed horribly with her green dress.

"Terra, try to protect as many of the humans as possible," Terra nodded, she was Serenity's favorite angel. She left, her purple wings trailing behind her.

"Umbrio, make sure the humans don't remember afterwards," she said. Umbrio nodded. She had maroon wings. She left. With all her colonels gone Serenity turned her attention back to the earth below. "Why do I have a bad feeling about tomorrow?"

**Hell**

Vegeta glared at the wall as he destroyed another punching bag. He didn't look like a demon, but he was.

There were three types of demons, the weakest and second most numerous were the monsters of which there were seven categories. Youma, the weakest, were made up of forty-five females. Cardian, the second weakest; of which there were only twelve females. Droid, the third weakest, were made up of sixteen females. Daimon, the third strongest, were made up of thirty females and a handful of males. Lemures, the second strongest, were made up of thirty-five females and about the same amount of males. Phage were the strongest with eighteen male and female monsters. A seventh group was made up of all the rejects and extra monster demons. They truly looked like monsters and each one was different, some were even human like (though purple or blue, etc. skin color made them different).

The monsters, who were the stupidest group, were controlled by several demons, all of which were nearly human. Kunzite, Zoisite, Nephrite, and Jadeite controlled the youma. Al and En controlled the Cardian. Petz, Calaveras, Berthier, Kooan, Crimson Rubeus, Green Esmeraude, and Blue Saphir controlled the Droids. Kaolinite, Cyprine, Ptilol, Viluy, Tellu, Mimete, and Eudial controlled the Daimons. Tiger's-eye, Hawk's-eye, Fisheye, Cere Cere, Ves Ves, Jun Jun, and Palla Palla controlled the Lemures. Sailor Tin Nyanko, Sailor Lead Crow, Sailor Aluminum Seiren, and Sailor Iron Mouse controlled the phages. No one truly led the seventh group.

The third group was the royal family. Queen Beryl, the weakest, was the embodiment of human weakness to temptation, she had a major crush on Endymoin. Queen Metaria, the second weakest, was the embodiment of greed. Makaiju was Lucifer's mother and the wise old woman who's energy created lepers. Death Fantom was Lucifer's father and the man who took the dead. Black Lady was Lucifer's younger sister and a bit of a baby, she was the "goddess" of spoiled children. Prince Demand was Lucifer's youngest son who lusted for Serenity. Professor Tomoe created the monsters out of sinning humans. Mistress 9 advised Tomoe and was Lucifer's granddaughter. Master Pharaoh 90 was Mistress 9's mother and Metaria's twin. Zirconia and Zircon were supposed to be twin, but Zircon wasn't fully developed at birth. Queen Nehellenia wanted to be the most beautiful ever, despite being the eldest daughter of Lucifer, and quiet old. Sailor Galaxia was the child of Deman. Then there was Lucifer, the ruler and oldest son of Death Fantom and Makaiju. Vegeta and his twin brother Kakarot were both middle children of Lucifer.

"Hey, Vegeta," Kakarot said. Kakarot was different then the others. He was cheerful and fun to be around. It was often believed that he wanted to be human, though he wouldn't admit it to anyone.

"What?" Vegeta said.

"Did you hear? We're going to the human world tomorrow."

"Yes, I heard," Vegeta said, despite the fact that he hadn't.

"Want to spar?"

"Sure?" Vegeta got up and followed his brother hoping that tomorrow would be a good day.


	2. Final Preparations

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. Any new reviews I'll reply to.

Character descriptions: (all the female angels wear the same clothes until otherwise noted)  
Serenity--White dress with silver trimmings, white wings, silver shoes, canon looks.  
Vann--Baby blue dress with dark blue trimmings, wings same as her hair, dark blue shoes, canon looks.  
Minne--Orange dress with yellow trimmings, orange wings, yellow shoes, canon looks (including red bow).  
Fuoco--Red dress with purple trimmings, wings like flame, purple shoes, canon looks.  
Ceresoveras--Green dress with pink trimmings, pink wings, pink shoes, canon looks.  
Terra--Violet dress with black trimmings, violet wings, black shoes, canon looks.  
Himmel--Navy blue dress with yellow trimmings, navy blue wings, yellow shoes, canon looks.  
Hav--Sea green dress with sea foam green trimmings, sea green wings, sea foam green shoes, canon looks.  
Umbrio--Black dress with maroon trimmings, maroon wings, maroon shoes, canon looks.  
Endymoin--All black, canon looks.

**_Fallen Angel  
_Chapter Two: Final Prepartions**

**Human Realm--Tokyo, Japan**

Serenity the street checking to see if everything was ready. She caught a look at Vann wearing jeans and a t-shirt with angel written in glitter on it entering Tokyo Tower. She spotted Minne and Endymoin arguing like a merried couple. Fuoco was climbing a fire escape as were her troops. Ceresoveras was just visible down the street. Himmel was behind her. Hav was above her. Terra was doing a good job getting the humans out of the area, and evacuating Tokyo Tower. Umbrio, though, wouldn't show up until the fighting began. There was only an hour and the street seemed to hum with anticipation.

Just an hour ago they had all been in heaven where she had asked Selene for her blessing at the Lunar Palace. Selene was a beautiful goddess that Serenity looked a lot alike. She had hair the color of the moon and eyes the same color with a gentle face. She always wore a long flowing white gown and held a large staff topped with a silver orb.

Serenity wore her golden blond hair in the traditional odango style of her family, traditional since her great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grandmother, the only daughter of Selene had started it. She wore her formal uniform as Sailor Cosmos carrying her staff. She knelt before Selene. "Sailors Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto, as well as Endymoin have asked me for your blessing. We are going into battle for our nation. Do you give us your blessing, my lady?"

"Go forth, young Serenity, go forth with my blessing," she said. Serenity smiled and stood, bowing at the waist before turning and leaving. Even with the goddess' blessing she still felt like something bad was going to happen.

**Hell  
**  
The demons were getting antsy. They were standing in formation before the throne on which set Lucifer. Today was the day of the big battle.

Vegeta wasn't afraid. He was one of the most powerful warriors, along with his twin. He wore his saiyan battle armor, as did his brother, who complained because it wasn't his normal orange gi. He smirked when he felt the rumble that signaled their break through was immanent. Above him he was sure the pathetic humans thought it was an earthquake.


	3. Surfacing at Last

Disclaimer: See Chpater 1.

Author's Note: Thank you everyone who's reviewed. This is my last re-written chapter. Chapter 4 should be out later this evening.

**_Fallen Angel  
_Chapter Three: Surfacing at Last**

**Human Realm--Tokyo, Japan  
**  
Serenity felt the earth tremble. The humans started to panic and shout "Earthquake," running away from Tokyo Tower. The ground began to crack. Serenity put a hand over her heart and said, "Cosmic Power! Make-Up!" Around her other angels were transforming.

She felt her wings emerge from her skin, the most painful, yet sweet part of the whole transformation. Once they appeared she left off into the air with a powerful beat of her white wings.

The demons emerged. She smiled ruefully as she shouted, "ATTACK!" and so, with that bad feeling spiking the attack began.

**Hell**

The ground burst outward, raining down into the human world. Vegeta and the other demons started up, hearing the humans crying "Earthquake."

The human world was colder than hell, but the sun was warm and beautiful. The only thing that Vegeta liked about the human world was the sun. He looked up, to catch a glimpse of the orange-yellow ball and heard, "ATTACK!" There was General Serenity, the fierce general of Selene's army. Lucifer help them all.


	4. The Battle Ends

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 

Author's Note: Okay, I apologize for taking so long on this. It wasn't my intention in the beginning to put this story on extended hiatus. I'm also sorry that it's been nearly two years. I hope you'll all forgive me.

If you haven't re-read the previous chapters, I've changed a few thing. Formatting is also different.

**_Fallen Angel  
_Chapter 4: The Battle Ends  
  
Human Realm--Tokyo, Japan**

The battle was just heating up. It had been an hour since the battle began. The demon death count was rising as fast as the angel death count. Both sides were fight ruthlessly. Vegeta dodged an attack from Colonel Endymoin. The man was the most ugly angel he had ever seen. Endymoin tried again to attack him, but not only was he ugly, he was weak and a poor aim. Endymoin was hit from behind by a monster and Vegeta quickly set his sights on another angel.

Endymoin grumbled and killed the monster that attacked him and looked around. No one was paying any attention to him. He smirked as he felt arms encircle him. "Destroy, her, my prince, and the world will be in the palm of your hands," Beryl said behind him.

"As you wish, my queen," he said, aiming an attack at the flying Serenity. He let loose. Serenity was struck and fell from the sky. Vegeta who had just finished an attack caught her by accident, though Endymoin and Beryl didn't notice.

Serenity was unconscious, but breathing. '_She's beautiful_,' Vegeta thought as he took a second to decide what to do. Making a split second decision he disappeared from the battle deciding that life in the human world might not be so bad.

Kakarot watched his brother out of the corner of his eye and smiled. He knew his twin would finding happiness with that woman. He knew from his dreams. He knew that if he wanted happiness he would have to go with them. Using the connection all twins have he disappeared from the battle.

Umbrio felt the stirring she had felt the other day on guard duty and looked up. She was the only one who knew Endymoin would betray the General, however she had not said anything. Time was a rather fragile thing. The future was not set in stone, but if you said anything about any of the possibilities you would create a paradox. She was pretty sure happiness would come to her friend for this, she was only saddened she couldn't have changed the how.

Terra watched Endymoin attack, but it was too late to help Serenity. Turning to the traitor she fired her most destructive attack, "Death Reborn Revolution!" For Serenity she thought as she felt her body change form and Endymoin and Beryl die.

The battle quickly ended after that. The other angels looked around, Serenity, Terra, and Endymoin were no where in site. The disappeared and went speak with Selene.


End file.
